Conversaciones
by Kirara11
Summary: Oliver Wood está aburrido en Historia de la Magia, y se pone a leer las notitas escritas que hay en su pupitre. ¿Por qué pone alli que un tal O.W. es un tirano? ¿Será él? No puede ser él... ¿Pero, y si lo fuera?


Este fic cuando lo lei, me encantó. Y pense que estaría bien que gente de otras lenguas a parte del alemán lo leyera.

Es una traducción por lo que el fic no me pertenece. Pertenece a **KitKat2006**, y me ha dado el permiso para publicarlo en castellano.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ni tampoco el fic. Yo sólo he traducido éste fic.

Y muchísimas gracias a **Eren Lovett** por el tiempo que te has tomado revisando mi fic, impidiendo que pusiese algunas tonterías.

Bueno, espero que os guste^^

* * *

**1-Conversaciones escritas**

— **¡O. W es un tirano!**

Oliver se paró al leer esa frase que estaba escrita en uno de los pupitres de la clase de Historia de la Magia. ¿Quién demonios era O.W?

Él no lo podía ser ya que no era un tirano.

Pero… ¿Había alguien más con esas iniciales en Hogwarts?

Hombre, seguramente sí, ya que había miles de estudiantes. Pero en esos momentos no se podía acordar de ninguno.

Pero, ¿y si era él? Aun que Oliver optaba que no sería él, ya que… ¿Desde cuándo era un tirano?

Así que decidió responder a lo primero.

— _¿Quién es O. W?_

Eso lo debería resolver. Quien hubiese escrito eso pondría el nombre de la persona, todos felices y Oliver sin su duda.

Observó contento lo que había escrito y sin darle más importancia se puso a dibujar en un pergamino la táctica de juego que había soñado por la noche. Sería lo peor si no consiguiese enseñarle a su equipo esa táctica tan brillante que se había inventado.

De la lección sobre la rebelión de los Vampiros, no se enteró para nada. Pero daba igual, así podía ayudar a ganar ese año la copa de quiddich.

* * *

Tres días después, Oliver volvía a estar sentado en la clase de historia de la magia.

Aunque esta vez estaba más bien sorprendido y un poco malhumorado. Y la tercera respuesta era la consecuencia de que no estuviese enfadado de verdad.

— **¡OLIVER WOOD!**

—_Por fin alguien se atreve a decir la verdad._

—Pues yo creo que Oliver está muy bueno.

No estaba enfadado del todo, pero…

¿Él era un tirano?

¡¿Él?!

¿Pero, por qué?

Y sobre todo, ¿quién había escrito eso?

De repente se le ocurrió quién era la persona que lo había escrito y le llamaba tirano. Él era el único que tenía alguna razón y estaba seguro que era esa persona. Nadie más lo podía llamar t_irano_.

Percy Weasley.

Por lo menos ayer en la sala común, Percy le había dicho que lo mejor era que se fuese a San Mungo y que le metiesen en el loquero.

Tampoco era tan grave preguntar si los jugadores podían quedarse una hora más después del toque de queda para entrenar.

De acuerdo, en verdad le había pedido si podían ser dos horas más.

Y Percy muy exaltado, ya empezó a gritarme que le dejase en paz con mi locura por el Quidditch. Y a decirme lo del loquero.

¿Locura por el Quidditch? ¿Desde cuándo?

Desde esa perspectiva, Percy le podía llamar a Oliver tirano, pero igualmente...

¿Sería Percy una de esas personas que escriben en las mesas?

¡No!

Segurísimo que no, más bien, si viese a alguien escribir en las mesas le quitaría diez puntos. Y además iba en contra de las reglas.

¿Alguna vez había ido Percy contra las reglas? La respuesta era muy fácil.

Nunca.

Oliver tenía que saber a como diera lugar, quién le llamaba _tirano._

Cuando abandonó el aula de Historia de la Magia, había una nueva línea debajo de las cinco primeras.

— _¿Qué ha hecho Oliver para ganarse ese nombre?_

_

* * *

_

Oliver no podía esperar a la siguiente clase de historia de la magia. Quería ver la respuesta, y saber porqué lo llamaban _tirano._

Aún era un secreto, y desde hace días intentaba adivinar el porqué, pero no conseguía encontrar la respuesta. Era imposible.

Cuando llegó al aula y se acercó a su pupitre, ya se dio cuenta desde lejos que el texto en la mesa se había alargado.

Muy curioso miró las respuestas, pero no entendía nada. Más bien, ahora entendía menos que antes.

¡Maldita sea!

—**No deja que los demás estudiemos.**

— _¡Y también no nos deja dormir!_

— Lo último lo entiendo a la perfección, está TAN bueno…

— **¡¡Me uno a la mayoría!!**

Vale, ¿desde cuándo no dejaba que otros estudiasen? O, ¿desde cuándo no les dejaba dormir?

Vale, también estaba Percy, pero no podía ser.

Ya que el prefecto, primero, no escribía en las mesas. Segundo, Oliver se acababa de dar cuenta que Percy iba a la misma clase que él y no podía responder. Y tercero, y más importante, nunca en su vida se sentaría en uno de los pupitres en la parte de atrás del aula, en la última fila.

Eso, en el universo de Percy era _imposible. _Si uno se sentase atrás de todos, no se podría escuchar ni una sola palabra del profesor. ¡Qué catástrofe!

Aún no había avanzado en su investigación. Y ahora había decidido, que descubriría todo paso a paso.

Si se guiaba por las respuestas, había mínimo tres personas que estaban en contra suya y que lo llamaban tirano. De las cuatro personas que participaban (sin contarlo a él) sólo una estaba a su favor.

En serio, vaya compañeros que tenía.

Pero en verdad, Oliver pensó que eran cuatro las personas que estaban en su contra, ya que la persona que dijo "por fin alguien se atreve a decir la verdad" a juzgar por la letra, no había escrito ninguna de las cuatro últimas respuestas.

De alguna manera era gracioso. Había cuatro personas que no sabían quién era la otra, pero todos tenían un pensamiento común. Que él era un tirano.

Ya estaba de mala leche y quería saber quiénes eran esas personas que decían que era tirano.

Así que decidió escribir una nueva línea debajo de la conversación.

—_No creo que __vosotros__ seáis de su misma casa, si no lo conoceríais mejor, y no hablaríais así de él ¿no?_

Más tranquilo, salió de su última clase del día y decidió pensar sólo en el entrenamiento que tendría esa tarde.

Además, seguramente en la siguiente clase de Historia de la Magia sabría de qué casa eran las personas que estaban en su contra.

* * *

Fue el primero en entrar al aula, cosa extraña, ya que normalmente era Percy. Y eso, le acarreo una mirada asesina del prefecto.

Pero Percy no tenía ni idea que Oliver había estado esperando esa clase toda la semana. Y que por eso pasó tan rápido a su lado que casi lo tira al suelo.

Oliver, sólo quería saber si alguien había respondido y si habían puesto de que casa eran.

Y así fue, pero lo que ponía, no lo quiso creer.

—**No sé de qué casa eres, pero yo soy de Gryffindor.**

—_Ídem_

—_Lo mismo digo._

—Yo no, yo soy de Ravenclaw.

—**Como siempre, me uno a la mayoría.**

¿Cuatro personas de Gryffindor y una de Ravenclaw? ¿Quería decir que la gente de su casa pensaba que era un Tirano?

No, había una que pensaba que era guapo… Pero era la de Ravenclaw, y eso de alguna manera era deprimente.

¿Pero quiénes eran esos cuatro Gryffindors que pensaban que era un tirano? Estaba completamente aturdido. No sabía qué pensar.

Personas de _su _casa, personas que deberían conocerle mejor, decían que era un tirano y que no permitía que otros estudiasen o durmiesen.

No se lo podía creer.

Si fuesen de Slytherin, aún lo podría entender ya que con ellos no es que él se comportara muy educadamente. Pero con las otras casas y con la de Gryffindor, se comportaba muy bien y siempre era amable con todos.

Pero si fuesen Slytherins, tampoco se lo podrían tomar muy mal, ya que ellos tampoco es que fuesen muy educados.

¿Cómo podían ser de su casa? Por la tetera de Merlín, ¿cómo había ocurrido esto?

Y además, como eran cuatro letras distintas, tenían que ser de cuatro años distintos. ya que dudaba mucho que se sentasen dos personas en el mismo pupitre. Hasta el profesor Binns se enteraría de una cosa así.

Había convencido a cuatro personas de cuatro años distintos que era un tirano. Eso, era muchísimo más deprimente.

¿Cómo podía haber pasado eso? Y sobre todo, ¿quién había hecho eso?

Así que escribió otra frase debajo del texto, ya que aún no se acababa de creer que fuesen Gryffindors los que pensaban eso de él.

—_Yo creo, que los que dicen ser de Gryffindor, son en verdad Slytherins que sólo quieren crear enfados entre los Gryffindors, ya que ningún Gryffindor diría nunca que O. W. es un tirano._

_

* * *

_

Al día siguiente había allí lo que parecía una novela.

Además, había dos nuevas personas que se habían unido a la conversación.

—**No puedo hablar por el resto, pero te aseguro yo soy una Gryffindor. ¡Preferiría andar desnuda por los pasillos de la escuela, antes de convertirme en una Slytherin! ¡Qué te quede claro cabeza de quaffle vacía!**

—Creo, que si no fuese de Gryffindor, todo el mundo estaría al revés. ¡Tú también! Por eso no tienes ningún derecho a dudar.

—_El de arriba tiene toda la razón. Soy tan de Gryffindor, que directamente es la única casa que me pega… por mi pelo._

—_Ídem, y el que diga otra cosa es que está loco._

—Bueno, sí como leedora silenciosa (que también soy de Griffindor) también puedo decir algo, yo creo que tú eres el que es de Slytherin.

—**También como leedora silenciosa (de Gryffindor), le doy la razón a la de arriba, ya que no nos has dicho de que casa eres.**

—Eh amigos tranquilizaros. Yo soy y seguiré siendo de Ravenclaw. Y Oliver Wood está definitivamente muy bueno, ¡y segurísimo que no es un Tirano!

Eso ya era demasiado para Oliver.

Le querían joder la vida ¿o qué?

Nunca en su vida creyó que seis personas de Gryffindor estuvieran envueltas en esta conversación, y por ende, en su contra.

Ya estaba harto, quería saber quiénes eran esos graciosillos.

Así que cuando acabó la hora había escrito nuevamente una frase debajo de la pequeña novela.

—_Estoy 100% seguro que Oliver no es un tirano, ya que… ¡Yo soy Oliver Wood! ¡Y quiero saber quiénes sois! Si de verdad sois Gryffindors, y no Slytherins, tendréis el valor de decirme quiénes sois._

¡Al fin! Se había quitado un peso enorme de encima. Así lo podía dejar.

Y si a la próxima hora de historia de la magia no había allí escritos los nombres de seis personas, haría en la sala común una pequeña "reunión" para aclararlo todo.

¡Él no era un tirano!

Bueno, con Percy sí.

¡Y con los Slytherins! Pero esos no contaban.

Pues yo sólo era un tirano en contra de Percy. Pero casi todo el mundo era un tirano con Percy, así que tampoco contaba.

¡No era un tirano y punto!

Bueno, y si de paso hubiese un séptimo nombre, podría saber el nombre de la Ravenclaw que pensaba que estaba bueno. Ya que eso estaría bien, ya que andaba hace mucho tiempo soltero…

* * *

Cuando Oliver miró su mesa en el aula de Historia de la Magia, no pudo creer lo que leyó.

La Ravenclaw no había puesto nada. Seguramente estaba en estado de shock por haberse enterado que esa persona Oliver, como para escribir su nombre.

Pero para eso, había allí seis nombres escritos. Y esos nombres, consiguieron que al capitán también se quedase en estado de shock.

**Katie**

_Fred_

George 

**Harry**

**Angelina**

**Alicia**

**

* * *

**

¿Qué tal?

Es el primer fic que traduzco, y me gustaría saber si me ha ido bien. Por favor, dejarme algún review diciendome si os gustó o es para tumbarme a tomatazos xD Dejarme siempre review aun que no os guste, ya que aparte de ayudar a mejorar el fic, también me ayudan a mejorar como escritora.

La autora origial, ha escrito una continuación del fic, pero no sé si también traducirla... Ya que creo que queda un poco mal la historía, pero tal vez en un futuro decida pedirle a Kitakat si me deja traducirla.

El link del fic origial en alemán, está en mi profile.

Y si alguien que sigue mi fic de **Academia de shinigamis, **también lee este fic y esto, que conste que mañana seguramente actualizaré. Lo pongo aquí, ya que está prohibido hacer norificaciones... y si alguien nuevo se quiere pasar por mi fic encantada xD

Nos leermos

Kirara11 ^-^


End file.
